To Dean, from Cas
by cassette tape
Summary: Castiel's phone won't let him call Dean, so he's determined to text him, no matter how hard the task is. Very tiny Dean/Cas if you squint.


**Dean/Cas forever, but this isn't much about the obvious love between the two. There's also a line from 5x04 which was beautiful and I couldn't help throw it in, but I'm not claiming it as my own, except for the rest of the story, of course. Anyway, enjoy the adventures of out favourite angel and the conundrum that is sexting, sorry, texting. **

_"Please dial the number, and try again." _The woman on the phone says.

Castiel squints. He's dialed the number four times now and yet he still has to try again? He shouldn't have to, he needs to meet Sam and Dean and he needs to meet them _now_. He sighs and dials the now very familiar number of Dean once more, before that monotone voice - much more monotone than his and much more annoying - is heard again.

He stares at his phone, worry pushing in him as well as frustration. The angel needed to talk to the two brothers urgently, and with no possible way to do that, he can't help but feel fear. Stupid phone. Stupid everything.

However when a young girl walks past, her fingers tapping the keypad rapidly, Castiel remembers that there's another possible way to send the message. He's not familiar with the name, but it's the only option left and it should work. Besides, he's seen the boys do it more than once and if they could do it, so can he. The term was foreign... flexing, waxing, sexting? Yes, it was definitely sexting.

Castiel looks at his phone once more, struggling to send the typed message. He opens the "menu" and the unnecessarily bright colours hurt his eyes. He hits a button, then another, and suddenly something comes up and yes he's done it but then no…It's the media player, and suddenly an annoyingly loud tone screeches from his phone and he has no idea how to stop it. It's an unknown song and people around look at him for a minute before leaving his gaze again.

_She wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts..._

Who was this? Why isn't she wearing short skirts? Who or what is a cheer captain?

"Dean," he mutters, it was probably his fault. He hits an arrow going down - maybe that means leaving the application - but nothing happens. He then hits the arrow going up and oh crap crap crap, the song is louder and people are starting to stare again. Quickly, he hits the red button and there's peaceful silence.

Castiel notes that the art of sexting is much harder than it looks.

He's off again, tapping buttons that seem correct. One seems hopeful but a bunch of colourful pictures appear and great, more sounds are erupting from the phone. This time, however, it's harder to stop. It appears to be some sort of trivial game that has no result at all. There's a yellow circle eating other circles and Castiel was plain damn confused. The red button is doing nothing but asking if he wants to save his game. He hits the red button _again_ but he's back to the yellow circle and now all these little weird shaped creatures were chasing it. Castiel his eyes and now the circle is gone and he's honestly a little sad he couldn't save him. He's told that his "game is over," and the angel wants to yell this out to Dean and Sam the next time he meets them for not picking up either of their phones.

The next adventure includes something called Twitter. He keeps getting asked to sign up but Castiel dismisses it. He doesn't know how or what a "tweet" is anyway and he doesn't plan on sharing his, whatever they may be. He finally thinks he's onto something when he sees a list of names. One is 'background' and the other is 'start up,' however the last is 'from Dean to Cas' with what looks like a smiley face on the end. He hits a few letters and other random buttons until what appears to be a video. It's Dean. And he's got a beer in his hand. And he's laughing hysterically.

"Cas I stole your phone from you buddy so I'm leaving you a message, okay!" Dean yells. "Don't delete this or I'll delete you, you son of a bitch." Then Dean slurs for five minutes about angels and God and it's awkward yet intriguing at the same time.

"Dean," another voice in the video is heard, and Castiel realised soon that it's Sam, "can I stop filming you now? Are you gonna declare you love from Cas or not?"

"I'm not in love with him!" Dean replies angrily.

Soon the brothers are bickering about all things irrelevant so Castiel closes the video as quick as possible. What he stumbles upon next takes to him a blank screen at first, but later it's a reflection of his face. He jumps a little. How did that happen? Is he in the phone? _Is_ _the phone in him?_ He presses the green button and bam, a bright light hits him so fast and hard he nearly falls over. He closes his eyes before looking down at the screen where he sees yet another reflection of himself. However this time his eyes are closed. He presses a few more buttons until he's asked if wants to make that photo his display picture. He doesn't know what it means but chooses yes anyway.

Ten minutes and a lot of awkward moments later, Casitel is on the page to create a text message. He can't help but smile a little and is proud of his work. All he had to do now was type his message out to Dean and all would be well. He hits 3, then 3 again, then 2 and 6 and he ends up with… Ddam. It's 'auto corrected' to Adam, though, but Castiel just goes with it. He tries to type out "I need to talk with Sam and yourself," but the result is "G mdef tm tajk wgtg Pam amd wmtpqdjd."

The angel is tired of the issue so he just sends the message to Dean – which remarkably didn't take long to find on his contact list – mistakes and all.

Dean's more than a little confused. He's gotten a message from Cas that says… Adam? And then gibberish that went out for what looked like a sentence. "Sam," he calls out, making his brother look at him. "What the hell is this?" He throws the phone to Sam who hopefully can decipher the message.

Sam looks at him oddly, his eyebrows furrow as he goes back to the phone. "Who sent this?"

"Cas."

"… Is he drunk?"

Castiel tries calling Dean again when he hasn't gotten reply in twenty minutes. It dials once, twice, three times before…

"Hello?"

"Dean?" Castiel answers quickly.

"Hey Cas," the man replies, "what's with the weird ass message you sent me?"

"You received it?"

"Uh yeah, but I didn't exactly understand it. Whose Pam and Adam?"

Castiel shakes his head. "Never mind-"

"Are you wasted?" Dean laughs, and then gives him the definition when he somehow knows he doesn't understand. "Are you drunk?"

"No," the angel mutters. "I was simply trying to message you."

"Yeah, well that didn't turn out well."

"That was my first time sexting, Dean," Castiel speaks unhappily.

There's a pause before Dean speaks again. "What?" He asks.

"That was my first time sexting," he says again. "But that's not the point-"

"Don't ever change, Cas," Dean interrupts.


End file.
